Remember the Forgotten
by AliceTheBookGirl
Summary: Little Sasuke always found his attention on the failing student of the Academy. What was so special about him that Itachi found the kid admirable? After spending an October evening following Naruto around, he might just have an idea. Alternate Ninjaverse.


Title: Remember the Forgotten

Note: T - Angst/Friendship - Naruto, Sasuke - Complete

Summary: Little Sasuke always found his attention on the failing student of the Academy. What was so special about him that Itachi found the kid admirable? After spending an October evening following Naruto around, he might just have an idea. Alternate Ninjaverse.

There's also a little surprise in the author's note at the bottom if anyone is interested in what I think could be a possible end to Naruto and Sasuke's fight. I doubt it'll actually happen, but feel free to check it out anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Shippuden) or any of its characters or plot.

* * *

><p><em>What's so great about this idiot anyway?<em>

Seven year old Uchiha Sasuke was on a mission. A mission, to discover the secrets of one Uzumaki Naruto.

As soon as class was let out for the day, Sasuke had darted out of the classroom and used his minimal evasion skills to keep out of sight of the annoying girls who always followed him around. It didn't register in his innocent young mind that he was currently doing the exact same thing with his blond classmate.

Normally, Itachi or Mikoto would be waiting down the street from the Academy building to walk with Sasuke, but a few weeks into the school year he noticed that Naruto always walked home alone. To Sasuke, this meant that Naruto held more responsibility than himself. Maybe that was why Itachi acknowledged the village outcast and not his own little brother!

Peeking through the branches of the tree he had climbed on earlier, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting sideways on the swing below. The day Sasuke came to such conclusions, he insisted to his family that he be allowed to travel to and from school on his own as well. As expected, but not any less hurtful, Fugaku didn't even glance from his dinner at his youngest son's step up in maturity. It was slightly relieving to see the small smile of pride his mother gave him. And when he turned to his older brother, he felt utter joy at the nod of approval, even if Itachi's face remained impassive.

Judging from that night, the boy's plan of observing the blond was working in getting him the recognition he craved, especially from those in his clan. Sasuke resolved to continue his little routine of watching, so when Naruto rose from the swing and began to walk away from the crowd of children and their parents, Sasuke leapt off the tree and followed without looking back.

The little Uchiha began to pout a little when nothing of interest happened on Naruto's way to his quiet apartment. He never noticed the open glares and mutters of scorn Naruto got from the villagers, who would always greet Sasuke with compliments and kind faces. It wasn't until a drunkard came out of a tavern and crossed paths with the blond boy that Sasuke suspected not everything was as fine as it seemed.

"What does a _thing_ like you think yer doin' here, eh?!" the man slurred in his intoxicated state. Naruto had turned his head toward him in mild surprise, but Sasuke was shocked to see that the boy's face was for once not shining with mirth and mischief. In fact, he could have sworn that he saw a flash of red hatred appear in the blue eyes. Before he could contemplate any further on it, the man's continued rant broke through his thoughts.

"Do you want to know what today is? _Today_, is the day everyone in this _peaceful_, peaceful village, lost a loved one! And do you want to know whose fault it is? Eh! Do you?!"

By now, Naruto had backed away and looked as if he would bolt any second, but the man's anger kept him rooted to the spot. The villagers in the immediate vicinity had also stopped their activities to watch the scene play out. Sasuke himself was finally in tune with what they all murmured.

"Someone should stop that man before he breaks _that_ rule."

_Rule? What rule?_

Just as the man opened his mouth to scream some more, an Anbu member flashed in front of the man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, let me escort you home before you do something you regret in your condition. Come."

But the man wasn't finished and many bystanders gasped at what he said next. "Yer a monster, you stupid brat! The worst there is! What did my son ever do to you?! It's all-"

As the Anbu member knocked the man out and lifted him over his shoulder, he prepared to flash away again. However, before he could, the sound of obnoxious laughter stopped him.

"I don't know what you're going on about, old man, but I'll tell you one thing. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, not 'monster' or 'brat' or anything else! You better remember it because when I become Hokage, _I'll_ be the one that you're looking up to for protection!"

The spark was back in his eyes, prompting Sasuke to chase after Naruto when the boy ran away from the disapproving looks of the villagers.

It was a long while before Naruto stopped and Sasuke leaned on a tree under some shadows, breathing hard and wondering how much stamina the other boy actually had. When he stood up straight again, he spotted the blond sitting on a bench gazing at the faces on the Hokage mountain. Or rather, looking at the fourth face on the massive rock.

Creeping closer and taking advantage of the dying light of the evening, Sasuke strained his ears to hear when he noticed Naruto talking.

"-don't understand why people always blame me for things. The day they talk about, it's when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village, right? It's the day when you sacrificed yourself to stop it and save our home. Then maybe you also know why they accuse me of something I have no idea about."

Sasuke knew he should have stopped listening long ago. This went much deeper than he anticipated the class idiot could actually get. But he was stuck by the desperation that came from Naruto's voice, and he was curious to hear it all.

"Is it...because I was born that day?"

Jaw going slack, Sasuke came to the only realization one could get from such a sentence. _It's...his birthday?_

After being with the boy practically the whole day, Sasuke had yet to hear anyone wish Naruto a happy birthday. Maybe...that was why he was much more subdued than usual? It was an understatement to say that Sasuke felt pity for him. But once again, Naruto managed to surprise Sasuke.

"But y'know what? One day, everyone will be happy when I finally become Hokage, and they'll want to celebrate this day with me! I'll have to make a list of everyone who's invited to the party because all Hokage should throw giant birthday parties! And when they're all gathered around me…"

Sasuke dared to step closer so he could hear what Naruto said next.

"...they'll say to me, 'Happy birthday, Naruto.'"

The Uchiha froze when those words were uttered in the quietest voice he ever heard coming from the blond loudmouth. It was just as astonishing to see the small grin that adorned the boy's face. There was no doubt or hesitation in what he said, Sasuke realized. Because his belief was strong. Because his will was strong. And it was at that moment, that Sasuke felt some admiration for Uzumaki Naruto.

Learning all he did that day, Sasuke decided it was time to head home. But before he was out of sight of the lonesome boy on the bench, he spoke some words that were lost to the wind.

Naruto was content to stay on his bench for a while longer and simply gaze up at his dream and the stars. It usually calmed him after a stressful day of strolling through his hate-filled village. It wasn't until he heard something that lightened his heart considerably that he felt he could return home happy.

"_Happy birthday...idiot._

* * *

><p>AN: This one-shot is actually a little prelude to a longer story that I plan to write. Since it's currently Naruto's birthday in the manga, I couldn't come up with an idea to make a birthday story that's set in canon, so I took the alternative, which was to use a universe that I already molded to my needs. Of course, I could always write something along the lines of:

_Having spent the majority of their chakra and energy on their ultimate battle forms, it was apparent that the end of the battle was near. The bright heavenly glow of Naruto's Nine-Tailed Fox form slowly faded in the growing darkness of night. The eerie purple haze of Sasuke's Susanoo flickered before dying out. But it wasn't quite over yet. As their gazes locked, they both knew the other had come to the same conclusion._

_Lightning gathered in Sasuke's left palm as he took a faltering step forward before falling into a steady charge. Pain briefly flashed in azure orbs before Naruto grit his teeth and quickly swirled chakra in his right hand, turning it into a condensed ball. He too, ran straight for his best friend. _

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

_In the middle of their earth-shattering shouts, they collided. Arms thrust forward, each running through a chest. And with that, the years of heartache and battles and endless pursuits came to an end._

_Not having the strength to pull back, the boys fell to their knees with hands stuck to one another. Their breaths mingled and became shallower, for death chose to integrate himself on their beings in a slow manner instead of the harsh abruptness that many receive. _

"_Heh."_

_Sasuke, whose head was bent towards the ground, rolled his eyes up to glance at Naruto at the noise. He grunted softly in question._

"_Told you...it would end this way…"_

_The last Uchiha would have sighed if he had the air for it. But alas, he settled for a faint whisper. "If you just let...me fix the world...my way…"_

_He was thankful when he saw the minute shake of the blonde's head. He couldn't find it in himself to keep talking. Internally, he knew his friend understood anyway. Just like he understood Naruto._

"_...some birthday...this turned out to be...eh, Sasuke?"_

_No longer able to reply, Sasuke just lifted his free arm. His first two fingers were pointed out while the rest were curled in. Naruto's eyes shifted slightly and his lips lifted into a crooked smile. His own hand moved towards the raven's. As their fingers connected, their thoughts became one._

_I'm sorry...that neither of us could achieve our goals...in the end…_

...Okay, so rather than "lines," I actually wrote the whole thing out. Anyways, I think I did quite fine with both shorts considering they were both written today with no previous planning. Feel free to review on how I did.


End file.
